The present invention relates to an ignition key for a motor vehicle particularly an automobile having a battery-operated transmitter by which a central interlock can be actuated. Such an ignition key is described, for instance, in Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 32 44 855.
In the case of the previously known ignition key, the battery is arranged in a key case which is connected by a connecting wire to the ignition key. This has the advantage that it is not necessary to open the housing which contains the transmitter electronics in order to change the battery. As a result of this, the transmitter electronics can be arranged in a well sealed-off manner. Furthermore, there is no danger of inflicting damage when changing the battery.
Experience has shown that replacing a battery frequently presents difficulties. This can be due, for instance, to the fact that the battery to be replaced is very small and the handling thereof requires dexterity, or else due to the fact that several batteries must be inserted with different directions of polarity so that the possibility of incorrect polarity is present.